


Star Wars Clone Wars Zyggeria AU

by MagnusL2378



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cody and Rex are always worried, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dooku is confused but protective of Obi wan (just Obi wan mind you), Everyone changes after Kadavo and Zygerria, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Obi wan cares about everyone that includes clone boi's, Obi wan has alot of friends all over the galaxy, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker are Brothers, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Palpatine is his own warning, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, The clones are very protective, everyone knows though they aren't very discreet, he's been amassing an army without even knowing it, padme and Anakin are so in looove, really he's had enough and he's now using a little gift he was born with namely compulsion, the jedi council are trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusL2378/pseuds/MagnusL2378
Summary: Obi wan cracks during a three month assignment that sees him Anakin and Ahsoka all captured by the New Zygerrian Empire not as in he breaks and lets them reform him oh no its much darker than that his want to save his friends overwhelms his sense of justice and turns it to vengence.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1: Compulsion Obi wan's POV

Obi wan's POV

Alrighty I’ve had quite enough of this thinks Obi wan staring out across the city from within a cage Anakin was being kept by the queen Ahsoka ended up being sent along to kadavo with the rest of her people he had been forced into a force inhibiting collar and left to dangle in a cage over the city when he wasn’t being tortured within an inch of his life to become what they wanted him to be (they hadn’t spoke of their plans for him in front of him but from what he could discern his final destination was a very dark place). it had been about three months since this mission had gone to kriffing Sith hell after they lost the colonists and had been captured by the Zygerrians and no one had come to get them so it appeared he would have to rescue himself and the others no matter the cost (three months of captivity he was going stir crazy not to mention he only knew the bare minimum about the others and he worried more about their safety than his own). He might not have been able to use the force but he had discovered when he was younger that he was gifted with out it to name one would be compulsion (people would follow his orders regardless of whether they wanted to or not). He looks up at his captors through one clear eye because the other was so badly cut that he couldn't open it properly and says in a sarcastic but also very cold tone "as lovely as this view is let me out right now" they don’t hesitate to obey his orders. He sees the key to his collar on one of their belts "hand the key over as well" he says snapping his fingers they do unsure of what to do next they stand like puppets awaiting orders. "Leave" he commands but not before adding "oh one more thing punch each other would you" he orders in a honey sweet tone, they obey each punching out at the other one gets it in the face the other the abdomen. They fall to the ground groaning in pain and Obi wan finds that he can feel no sympathy for them. 

Obi wan jogs away into the palace righty ho time to find Anakin he thinks unlocking his collar and allowing it to clatter to the floor he rolls his neck in an almost reptilian fashion, now that felt good to get that cumbersome piece of junk off. His eyes narrow were was he oh right rescuing Anakin that would be fun a better pass time than counting clouds or wondering what was going to become of him. Obi wan walked through the palace discreetly to were he could feel Anakin's presence, the queen is sat on her throne and Anakin has been forced into standing on the dias as a bodyguard to the loathsome ruler that just wouldn’t do. He steps through the doors casually he also notes the presence of Count Dooku before two guards go to rush him "for force-sake" he states irritably "you" he says pointing to one of the guards "put your head through that window, and you why don’t we test your jumping ability jump and don’t stop until I say so" he orders a dark gleam sparking in his eyes. The guards to the shock of everyone else in the room obey his orders one smashes his head through a window causing bad lacerations to be made on their face and managing to knock themself out from the force of the blow and the other begins jumping like his life depends on it. Obi wan just stands in the centre of the room unmoving unblinking and smirking darkly his eyes meet the queen's and he remarks casually with an air of boredom "so whose for a game of truth or dare".


	2. Chapter 2: WTF is going on (AKA Anakin is confused)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sneak peek at the next chapter

Last time in this AU of the Zyggeria arc Obi wan Kenobi broke out of his prision using his powers of compulsion over his three month incaceration he became dark and vindictive and now he wants everything his friends have been through to be done to their captors but he wants the pain to be x by 100.

"So Who's for a game of truth or dare" drawls Obi wan his stormy grey eyes glinting darkly, everyone is staring at him with varying degrees of emotion, the queen is surprised but is trying to hide her fear, Anakin is in complete shock and is not even bothering to shield it his blue eyes are wide with shock and confusion, Dooku arches an imperious eyebrow but his eyes give away his interest they are glittering pools of amber that are full of excitement and....pride?!. The guards are terrified utterly terrified but trying to hide it behind a facade of bravado. Obi wan bares his teeth in a shark-like grin his eyes glitter darkly "afraid of little old me" he drawls looking at the guards "awww I'm touched", "you've made them afraid for the first time in their pitiful lives Master Kenobi" drawls Dooku. "Really?!" drawls Obi wan "although I suppose that was rather the point" he says shaking his head at the guards who are slowly inching "were do you think you're going" he snaps his eyes going decisively darker as he reaches out with the force slamming the throne room doors shut. "Now now don't make such hasty decisions" drawls Obi wan his eyes dancing with darkness and mirth "the fun has only just begun after all you wouldn't want to miss it right?!"

the guards find themselves unwillingly turning back confusion and fear etched into their expressions the room had technology ingrained into its structure that blocked the force so how was their prisoner able to order them around without use of the force. "come closer now" drawls Obi wan "form a line", the guards unwillingly form a line and their prisoner smirks devilishly "now what to do with you..... ah i know" he says snapping his fingers; "you tall one on the right end escort yourself to the edge of the building through the window your mate smashed his head through earlier and wait" the first guard found his body moving in the direction of the window with out his will behind it he finds himself on the edge of the window ledge unable to do anything but look and wait, "next you the one with the scar running down your neck take your most painful weapon to your own flesh and make a cut for every being you have ever hurt", the second guard finds himself unwillingly unsheathing the small viroblade he kept hidden in his armour and taking it to his own flesh which causes him to scream in agony, "oh shut up" snaps Obi wan and the second guard finds his mouth clamped shut unable to make any noise other than a few pathetic whimpers, Obi wan's attention then snaps back to the last guard "and you I'm bored of having to think of everything myself find the most creative way to severely injure yourself and do it", the third guard removes his helmet and starts smashing his head against a pillar with as much force as he can there is a sickening crunch sound before he falls to the ground bleeding severely from the head. With the guards taken care of Obi wan's attention snaps back to the others who are watching him more specifically the queen "for now the dares are done, time for some truth don't you think"

"Now I do believe you should shed some light Miraj where are my other friends and the Togruta people", "Your clone's and the Togruta were all sent to the Kadavo system" replies the queen blankly, "And what is the Kadavo systems purpose" inquires Obi wan his eyes glinting at something dark. "The Kadavo systems purpose is to process our slaves, to break and remould them into what we want them to be harsh punishments are the consequence of disobedience and some slaves won't make it out of processing alive". Obi wan's eyes are a dark gun metal grey that burn right through the queen "my Grandpadawan" he inquires "where is she", "the jedi sug who thought she could threaten me she's with one of my top commanders learning some respect for her betters" the queen says, Obi wan's mouth curves up into a smile that is all teeth that screams danger as he continues "and My padawan what are your intentions with him" "Skywalker my intention for him is to join me to act as the right hand of my new empire he is already a slave to your republic so it truly would be of no difference to him and a power like his needs a strong guiding hand to be properly tempered". Obi wan's mouth is ripped back in a snarl at what the queen is insinuating but a voice in the back of his head says "calm yourself and get the rest of the answers you need Ben, another continues then you can.....get creative with punishments". Obi wan then locks eyes with the queen you will dismantle your own empire piece by piece your first step is bringing my comrades and the Togrutan people back here alive and well and if anyone of them is missing or harmed there will be grave consequences. 

Obi wan then turns to Dooku "Yan you told me years ago that there was a sith in the senate I am in no mood for games anymore who is it" Dooku doesn't even try to resist "Palpatine" he replies and the truth rings through the force both Obi wan and Anakin feel as if the floor has been ripped out from underneath them. Anakin responds by yelling back that's not true it can't be he collapses in on himself barely holding himself upright it can't be true he mutters frantically I'm always around him I would've noticed, right???? Right???!!!!!. Obi wan on the other hand collapses as if his strings have been cut his hands and buried in his hair his mind flashing through the images of the visions he would always have as a kid falling deeper and deeper into his panic Palpatine was the cause of everything he had seen how???!!! how hadn't he seen it, he should have known the signs, he should have known, he should have been better he was such a goddamn failure even after all these years, he was still the same useless child who saw so much of the future but knew absolutely nothing important, for force sake he had allowed Anakin his gentle kind Padawan to be around the man as a child. His already fragile mind starts to splinter and break apart and he begins to laugh a frantic, unhinged laugh of pain and desperation it was Ironic the kid who could see the future never being able to change it. His emotional shields completely failed him leading to him both laughing and crying torn between despair and mania one thing in his mind becomes crystal clear all the pain and darkness in the universe was Palpatine's fault and he should and would suffer for it all of Obi wan's rage, despair and mania is focused against one person Palpatine, he would die Obi wan will make certain of that. Anakin was absolutely frantic searching his memories for anytime he could have missed the Darkness lurking around Palpatine when he hears his master's break down, Anakin moves as if to try and get through to his master to offer some form of comfort when he feels someone grab his shoulder and pull him back he turns shocked to see it was Dooku and all the Sith lord says to him is "don't you can't help him that state he's not in control, and if he ends up hurting you he will never forgive himself and I for one believe he has suffered enough in his life" Anakin looks back towards his master and he feels his heart get torn apart when his master's near impenetrable shields fail him how could he ever think Obi wan was emotionless when he clearly felt more intensely than any other person Anakin had ever met, he had been such a fool he never ever should have trusted Palpatine's word over the word of Obi wan he had been so wrong how could Obi wan forgive him let alone still care about him. He hears Dooku sigh behind him the Sith lord was clearly hearing every word of his mental state right now but Anakin was to distraught to find it in himself to care "He still cares about you Skywalker because despite your stupidity and your obvious anger issues he see's something in you worth loving unconditionally force only knows what it is though, the older man continues Obi wan has always loved unconditionally and is one of the most patient and kind people you will meet many would say his way of being was a weakness but he always made it his greatest strength.


End file.
